Metal Gear Solid: Ground Equestria
by onesonicguy
Summary: Snake Finds himself in Equestria. Will he survive? (Despite what the title says, this has nothing to do with Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes, as the story takes place after Metal Gear Solid.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Gear Solid or My Little Pony.**

When Snake had destroyed Metal Gear, he decided to take a break from all of the action. But little did he know that the Colonel had one more mission for Snake, and it was going to be his greatest.

"You called me here Colonel?" Said Snake as he walked into the Briefing Room. "Yes, Snake. There is a disturbance going on in the forest. I want you to check it out." Snake looked at him. "But wait. Didn't you have Otacon scan it?" "Yes, but even he dosen't know. That's why we're sending you." "I'll need a ride." Said Snake as he was getting ready to go. "I've already got a helicopter waiting. Now go." Snake turned to leave, but the Colonel stopped him. "And Snake?" He turned around. "Good Luck." Snake nodded and took off.

When he reached the forest, he let down a ladder and climbed out of the helicopter. As soon as he touched the ground, he got a call from Otacon. "Snake, the source should be a few meters in front of you. just go straight." Snake then ran off to find it. And when he did, he was shocked. "Otacon, I can see it. It's like a portal, and it's purple." Then the portal started to jam the communications, and break them up. Otacon tried to tell Snake NOT to go into the portal, but due to jamming, it sounded like this: "Snake...go into the portal...Go..into the portal!" Snake then did as Otacon said, and when he walked in, it closed behind him.


	2. Encounter!

When Snake went into the portal, he suddenly felt weak and passed out. When he woke up however, he saw that everything was like a little girl's wonderland. There were flowers everywhere, and he saw that there was a town in sight, so he went to the town to see if he could find out where he was. When Snake went into the town, he decided to stay stealthy, so he hid on the side of a near-by building. He then peeked out from the side, and what he saw shocked him. The town was inhabited by horses. But not just regular horses, they were actually multicolored, and had some weird looking manes.

"Either someone hit me pretty hard when I was in that portal, or someone thought it was a great idea to put some type of drug near my nose and I inhaled it." Said Snake as he looked for a way to get out of there without getting noticed. He then saw that there was a statue not to far from where he was, so when no one was looking, he quickly dashed over to it, and pulled out a box to hide under. He was hoping that nobody would notice, but it was the exact opposite as he was attracting attention to himself.

"Hey, what's that box doing there?" Said a fellow pony who had noticed the box and got the attention of anyone who walked by. Snake thought that there was someone else besides him that was in a box, and thought about it. "_Hey, there's someone else in a box here besides me! It's probably Raiden. Maybe he came to rescue me. Not that I needed it, of course." _Thought Snake as he stayed still. In this crowd that Snake drew, was the Mane 6, and they pushed their way to the front to see this box. They then started motioning at each other to go see what was under the box, and it was decided that Twilight would go see.

They pushed her to the box as she lifted it off, with everypony being shocked at what they saw. Snake looked up, and when he saw Twilight's face, a white exclamation mark appeared over his head as he jumped to his feet getting into a fighting stance, in case anyone gave him trouble. Everypony started to whisper as Snake looked around. "What is it?" Said Rainbow Dash as she studied Snake. "Hey! Let's get something straight. I'm not an it. I'm a human being." Just then, everypony started up a conversation about how Snake talked. "What? You've never seen a human before?" Rainbow Dash then flew up to him. "We'll be asking the questions buddy!" Snake then looked at her. "What are you, my Mom?" "Do you know who you're talking to?" "Some blue, talking, flying horse that needs to mind her own buisness." Said Snake as he started to walk away.

Rainbow Dash then found this as her chance to attack, so she charged at him. Snake noticed this, and he grabbed her hoof and threw her in front of him. Everyone except the Mane 6 ran away, leaving them a good battle spot. Snake then took out his SOCOM pistol, and aimed it at Rainbow Dash, but he decided against it. As he was putting away his SOCOM, he was suddenly bucked from behind. "What the hell!?" Said Snake as he turned around, and tried to shoot Applejack, as she had bucked him, but Twilight put a barrier around her, causing the bullets to fly all over the place. Snake then sighed as he put away the gun, but was caught in a streamer wrap, fired by Pinkie Pie's party cannon. Snake then took out a pocket knife as he cut one of the streamer's strings, causing it to fall off of him. Then he was pushed into the party cannon by Rarity, and was launched into the side of a house.

Rainbow Dash tried to charge him again, but Snake put on his optic camoflauge and quickly hopped out of the dent he was in. "Huh? Where did he-" said Rainbow Dash as she crashed into his dent going through it. "I saw it too. he couldn't have gone far." Said Twilight as she looked around for him.

Snake, still wearing his optic camoflauge, saw a train that was leading out of the place. So Snake ran past the conductor and hopped on the train. As if on cue, the Mane 6 boarded the train and was in the same car as Snake. "Damn it!" Said Snake as he saw them. Twilight then turned to her friends as she said "Did you say something?" Her friends all looked at each other and said "No." "Huh." Said Twilight as they all sat down. Snake prepared himself for a long trip as they were on the way to Canterlot.

When they reached the destination, Snake reached his boiling point. The Mane 6 had talked the entire way to Canterlot, so as soon as the doors opened, he dashed off the train, then took of the optic camoflauge. He forgot that the Mane 6 were on the Train, and they got off as soon as took of the optic camoflauge. Fluttershy then let out a gasp as they saw Snake and he saw them. Snake then looked off to his side to see a castle there, and he ran off to it. Rainbow Dash went after him, and the two were neck and neck, but Snake punched her in the face, giving himself more time to get to the castle.

While the everyone else was checking on their friend, Snake got to the castle, but was blocked by two guards. "Halt!" Said one of the guards stopping Snake in his tracks. "You have NO authurization by Princess Celestia to-" He was cut off because Snake slammed both of their heads together. He then ran in, and saw even more guards. Snake put his optic camoflauge on again and quickly ran through. He knew that the Mane 6 was probably right behind him, and he didn't want them to see how he can get when he's pissed off. He then reached a giant door, and put his hand on it, taking off his optic camoflauge as he did so. Suddenly, the door opened on it's own as Snake saw two Princesses on their thrones. "Welcome. We've been expecting you." Said Princess Celestia as her and Luna saw Snake. "So I'm guessing you found out what happened with those 6 horses huh." Said Snake, not surprised. "Yes. And I would love to help you return to your world, but alas, I cannot." Said Celestia. "What!? Why not?" Said Snake, irritated. "I do not have enough magic to do so." "_Magic?"_ Thought Snake as the Mane 6 busted in. "Princess Celestia, you've got to-*gasp*" Said Twilight, as The Mane 6 saw Snake once more.


	3. An Unlikely Alliance

Snake put his hands on his head as he yelled out, "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here!?"  
Princess Celestia then spoke up. "I've already told you. I do not have enough magic to send you home." "Magic!?" Yelled out Snake. "It's the stuff we unicorns use to do all sorts of things." Said Twilight. Snake just glared at her. "What? is there something on my face? Oh, I knew I should have washed up 4 times today instead of 3!" "Is she always a egomaniac like that?" "Hey!" Said Rainbow Dash. "She's not a maniac, she's our friend!" And they all wrapped her in one big hug. "Whatever. So you mean I'm trapped here?" Asked Snake, turning to Princess Celestia. "Well, I wouldn't say trapped. You can stay with one of the Elements of Harmony. Snake raised an eyebrow. "Elements of Harmony? I'm guessing their some type of relic?" "Nope! That's Us!" Said Pinkie Pie, along with her and everyone else having a pretty big smile. Snake looked at Pinkie Pie, then back at Princess Celestia. "You're kidding me, right?" "As much as I love a practical joke, I'm afraid I'm not this time." Said Princess Celestia showing the seriousness in her voice. Snake then looked at the Mane 6 while he said, "Well, while you figure that out, I'm gonna go make a call." Then Snake used his optic camoflauge, and went out of a near-by window to the roof. "Shoot! He's using that invisible trick again!" Said Applejack. "Block off all of the exits! Make sure that he can't escape!" Yelled Twilight, as they started to do as she said. "Relax my ponies. He went to the roof." Said Princess Celestia. They then thanked her, and went to the roof.

When they got there, Snake was trying to contact his friends back on Earth, but succeeded to no avail. "Damn it!" Yelled out Snake as he couldn't call anyone. He then noticed that the Mane 6 were behind him, so he got up. "So did you find out who I'm going home with?" Asked Snake. Twilight walked forward as she talked. "Yes, but I think you should at least know us." Snake just looked at her. "Okay. Who are you?" Twilight pointed at Applejack first. "That's Applejack." Applejack tipped her hat at Snake while saying, "Howdy." Snake nodded at her, and Twilight moved on. She pointed at Rarity next. "That's Rarity." Snake and Rarity then shook hands and hoofs, and moved on. "That's Pinkie Pie." Said Twilight, pointing at the pink pony. The aforementioned pony then started jumping all around and was appearing in very weird places. When she was done, Snake asked Twilight a question. "Does she do this often?" "You have no idea." Then they moved on. "That's Fluttershy." At the mention of her name, Fluttershy hid behind Applejack for protection. "That's Rainbow Dash." Said Twilight pointing at the cyan pegasus. "We've met." Said Snake remembering the past events. "And I'm Twilight Sparkle. " She said, joining her friends. "So, who are you?" Asked Twilight. Snake then Pulled a James Bond as he said, "Snake. Solid Snake." "Well," Said Rainbow Dash as she started to yawn. "I'm gonna go hit the hay. Let's go home." Everyone agreed with Rainbow Dash, and they left Canterlot.

On the way home, they also told Snake who he was going to be staying with. It was Rarity. Everyone then split up and went to their own homes. Snake followed Rarity to her house, and when he walked in, it was worse than he expected. Rarity's house looked like a train wreck, and Snake was going to be staying there. "You'll have to excuse the mess." Said Rarity. "I've been busy all week, and I haven't gotten a chance to clean up." "Uh huh." Said Snake as he put his hand on his chin. "Where's the bathroom?" Rarity pointed to a door that said,"Powder Room" on it. Snake then sighed, and as he was going to go in, Rarity had to tell him something. "And there shall be no language here. You can do it anywhere else but here." Snake nodded and went into the bathroom. When he turned on the light, all he saw was beauty products, and other things that were in boxes. "The hell..." Said Snake thinking Rarity wouldn't be able to hear him. "I heard that!" Yelled Rarity. Snake then rolled his eyes as he came out. The room alone could be an award winner for "Hoarders". Snake then met up with Rarity again, and she told him where he would sleeping. "You'll have to sleep in the basement, darling. I would let you sleep in my bed, but I wouldn't want things to get strange between us." Snake totally got the message, but Rarity winked at him in case he didn't. "I do have a cot that you can sleep on, and there is a blanket downstairs." Snake then nodded and was going down the steps, but Rarity had one more thing to tell him. "And Snake?" Snake looked at her. "Good night." Snake nodded once more, and went down the stairs. That one moment reminded him about the Colonel and all of his other friends. Snake then got the cot and blanket, and set it up. He then remembered all that happened, and said to himself, "It's been one crazy day." Before turning over and drifting off to sleep.


	4. A Crazy Day

When Snake woke up, he thought that him actually meeting a bunch of talking ponies was just a dream. He hoped with his heart that he could wake up, and he would be back at the base, still destroying Metal Gears, but he knew it wasn't when he walked up the stairs from the basement, and saw Rarity cleaning up. "Hello Snake. Did you sleep well?" asked Rarity as she picked up a tape measurer. Snake grunted to let her know how he felt. "I'll take that as a no." Said Rarity. Snake then opened a cabinet and looked for food. "What do you have to eat?" Asked Snake as he looked in the refridgerator next. "Well I have some salad if you like that." Said Rarity. Snake then sighed. "Fine. I'll take the salad." Rarity then told him where it was. It was in the back of the fridge. Don't worry. It wasn't rotten. Snake ate the salad then started to go out the door. "Where are you going?" Asked Rarity. "Out. I'll be back." Snake then closed the door and went into an open field to train.

Twilight and Spike just so happened to be out, and they saw Snake training. They watched him for a few moments, then decided to talk with him. "S'up Snake?" Asked Spike as Snake was done training. "Just training." "For what?" "Well, I'm stuck here, and I have nothing to do. So I figured I might as well do something to keep me active." "Right." Said Twilight as she looked over to see Snips and Snails messing with Scootaloo. Snake saw it too, and went to go do something about it. "Hey, I've got a name for you!" Said Snips. "How about Whoop-dee-doo Scootaloo!" Snails then started to laugh. "Yeah! I like it!" "Stop it! Stop it right now or else I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Said Scootaloo, trying to think of something to say. "You'll what? Tell Rainbow Dash?" Said Snails. Scootaloo then saw Snake and got a smirk on her face. "Nope. I've got somepony else in mind." The two looked surprised. "Really? Who?" Asked Snips, but then they saw the shadow of something big behind them. Snake then got down on one knee. "So, you like messing with girls huh?" Asked Snake startling them. "And just who are you supposed to be?" Asked Snips. "Yeah. You don't look so tough!" Said Snails. Snake then pushed him over and turned to Snips. "Hey you want to married when you're older, right?" "Y-Y-Yeah?" "Well, if the ladies see you doing this, they'll just think you suck, and you're probably going to grow up to abuse women." Snips then looked down. "Yeah, well...wait a second! I don't have to listen to you! I can do whatever I want!" Snake then got up. "Oh really?" "Yeah!" Snake then picked up Snips. "Hey, wait! What are you doing!?" Snake then got a grin on his face. "We're gonna play a little game. It's called, 'See if you can catch yourself before you get hurt'. "What!?" Snake then threw Snips high into the air. And he was panicking. "AHHH! SNAILS! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Snails then heard his friend's cries, and he tried to catch him with his magic. But Snails quickly found out that Snips weighed a ton. "Ugh! Dude! How much do you weigh?" Snails then dropped Snips and the two started to cower. "If I ever see you two idiots messing with a girl while I'm around," Snake then made a fist and punched it into his palm. The two then ran off, and as soon as they were far enough, Snake through a grenade at them just to scare them. He then turned to Scootaloo. "Are you okay?" Scootaloo's jaw then dropped. "Yeah. I'm fine. That. Was. AWESOME! You have to do that again sometime, if you do, can you tell me? I mean, wow. Words cannot express how awesome that was! Thank you so much mister..." "Snake." Thanks so much mister Snake!" Scootaloo then ran off to the crusaders meeting she was supposed to be at, while Snake went back to Twilight and Spike. "Whoa. That was awesome." Said Spike, considering he and Twilight just watched the entire thing. "Thanks. It's all apart of knowing what to do, and when to do it." "Well alright. We're gonna get going. See you later Snake." Said Twilight as she and Spike walked away. Snake then thought that it was a good idea for him to get back to Rarity's place. So he went back.

"Rarity, I'm back. Rarity? Rarity?" Snake then wondered where she could be, and why the lights were off. "Hello Snake." Said a warbled voice. "Who's there!?" Asked Snake. He then saw a black figure sitting on a throne, and looked like a pony, except this one had a lot of holes in her body. Even the horn and wings she had, had holes in them. "A Friend..." said the mysterious figure. "How do you know me?" asked Snake. "I know a lot of things. For one, You're trying to go back to your world." Snake was taken aback by this. "Who are you, and what have you done with Rarity?" The figure's horn then lit up as Rarity was brought out from behind the throne, tied up and gagged. She tried to tell Snake to help her, but they just came out as muffled cries for help. "Rarity!" The figure then laughed. "So you care about this pathetic pony?" Snake then took out his SOCOM pistol and aimed it at the figure. "I'll ask you one more time. Who the hell are you!?" The figure then stood on her hooves. "You can call me Chrysalis. Queen Chrysalis as a matter of fact." Snake then threatened her. "Get out of here, or so help me, where you stand will become your grave!" Chrysalis then laughed once more. "You think your pathetic little threats will stop me? Come and get me Snake!" Chrysalis then started to laugh, and while she was, Snake shot her multiple times, causing her to fall dead to the ground. He then took out his pocket knife, and cut the rope that Rarity was wrapped in. She took of her gag by herself. "Thank you darling. I don't know where I would have been if you weren't here." Snake nodded, then looked at Chrysalis body. "We have to do something with it." Rarity's horn then lit up as a black hole apppeared under Chrysalis' body, and went inside, never to be seen again. Snake then realized that just as quickly as it was day, it was night. So the two decided to get some shuteye. As Snake was going to sleep, he said to himself, "Another crazy day."

**Authors Notes**

OK. I just wanna know something real quick. Do you guys like this fanfiction that I decided to do? If you don't then why? Is it because it's Snake and not Raiden? WOULD you like to see Raiden instead of Snake? If so, then I'll end the fanfic after the next chapter. And to those who do like it, then you'll be happy to know that I have a sequel planned. Called : Metal Gear Rising Equestria Edition. Also, the next chapter will be then last one. It will involve Snake going home after all. That's all I'm gonna say about it. onesonicguy Out. Peace.


	5. An Old Foe

When Snake woke up, he felt a little excited. Today was the day he would confront Princess Celestia, and demand that he go home. "Good morning Rarity!" Said Snake as he walked up the stairs. "Good morning Snake!" Snake then saw that she was sweeping the floor, so he decided to give her a hand. "Hey, need some help with that?" "Why, yes. Thank you." Snake then took the broom as he started to sweep the floor. Rarity noticed how happy he was, and wondered why. "My, you're awfully happy today. What's the occasion?" Snake knew all too well that he couldn't tell Rarity the truth, so he lied to her. "I...just wanted to do something nice for my friends! Yeah, that's it." "Right. Well I have to run a few errands. I'll be back soon." Snake then smiled at her when she walked out of the door, and as soon as she closed it, he dropped the smile, waited a few minutes for Rarity to get out of eyesight, then left himself. He had to go to Canterlot to confront Celestia.

When Snake got to the train, he thought he could just walk on, but the conductor asked him for a ticket. "Ticket?" Snake checked all of his pockets, then said, "Oh. Sorry I don't have one." The conductor then told Snake, "Well if you don't have a ticket, I can't let you get on. Next!" Snake then put on his optic camoflauge and got on the train. When he got on, he saw the Mane 6 in the exact same car as he. "What the hell!?" "Did you hear that?" Asked Twilight. "It sounded like Snake." Snake then took off the optic camoflauge and showed himself. "What the hell!?" Asked Snake again. "I thought YOU were out running errands!" Snake said pointing at Rarity. "Did I say that?" Rarity asked bashfully. Snake then groaned as he put his hand to his head. "What are you doing here Snake?" Asked Applejack. "What does it look like? I'm here so that I can go home!" Snake said as the train started to take off. "Well you better do that invisible trick again. After your little trip to Canterlot for the first time, they now check all of the cars looking for somepony who got on without giving the conductor a ticket." said Twilight. Snake then put on his optic camoflauge, and waited for them to get to Canterlot.

When they arrived, the guards did exactly what Twilight said they were going to do, and asked every passenger if they had a ticket or not. after they were all done, everyone walked off the train and headed into the castle. When they reached the throne room, Snake took off his optic camoflauge, and walked in. When Princess Celestia saw them, she greeted them, and Snake immediatly wanted to get down to buisness. "Alright. No games. I want you to take me back to my world. Now." Princess Celestia just looked at him. "Ok." She said. "Wait. You mean you actually could take me home all this time?" "Yes. It was a test to see how somepony from another dimension would like our world." When Snake heard that, all hell broke loose. He destroyed anything that was breakable, threw grenades all over the place, and was consumed by rage. "What the hell!? You mean all this time, I could have went home to my friends who cared about me, and yet you were too stubborn to do that!?" The Mane 6 were flabbergasted. They had never seen anything like this. Snake was on the verge of punching Princess Celestia in the face, but was interrupted by a few bullets. Just then, a Metal Gear burst through the wall, and everyone looked at it. "Hello Snake! Long time, no see!" Said a familiar voice. Snake had immediatly recognized the voice, and held his SOCOM pistol at him. "Liquid!" Liquid then laughed. "That's right Snake! We all heard about your little dissapearance, and we were already working on another Metal Gear at the time, so it just gave us the inspiration we needed to finish the new Metal Gear. How do you like it?" Liquid then hopped back in the Metal Gear and tried to fight as he was talking. "You're probably wondering how I got here. Well, the new Metal Gear is equipped with portal technology, which helped me get here." The Mane 6 then turned to Snake. "Snake, what's a Metal Gear?" asked Twilight. Snake then explained it while Princess Celestia and Princess Luna tried to take on Liquid. "Metal Gear is a walking tank that is outfitted with an arsenal of weapons, ranging in from missiles, lasers, and machine guns. It also houses a nuclear bomb, that if launched, will kill everything in the vicinity." Then, they saw that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were both defeated, and tried to take on Metal Gear. Snake then told them what they had to hit. "Hit the radome!" Yelled Snake. "What?" Yelled Rainbow Dash back. "The thing that looks like a shield!" Rainbow Dash then saw the radome, and tried to hit it, but was in a portal launched by Liquid to protect the radome. Liquid then shot then portal holding Rainbow Dash facing the ground, causing her to hit it face first. Snake tried shooting at it, but the bullets were put into a portal and launched back at Snake. "I need someone to distract it!" Said Snake. "Leave that to me!" said Pinkie Pie as she started to insult Metal Gear. Liquid then tried to shoot a laser at her, giving Snake a chance to hit the radome. He then hit it,causing the cockpit to open up, exposing Liquid. Rainbow Dash then tackled him out of the Metal Gear, as it fell to pieces. Snake then put his SOCOM to Liquid's head, as Liquid said, "Is it too late to say sorry?" "Way too late." Said Snake as he shot Liquid in the head. Princess Celestia then opened the portal to take Snake home. "Sorry i couldn't help with the damage." Said Snake as he picked up Liquid's body. He decided to take it home with him, to scare off any retard who was dumb enough to try and rebuild Metal Gear. "It's OK Snake. Anypony would do it if they were mad too." Said Princess Celestia as Snake stepped through the portal. "Aww. Will we ever see you again?" Asked Fluttershy. "Maybe. I really don't know." "If we are, when?" Asked Rainbow Dash. "Believe me. You'll know." Everybody then said their good byes as Snake went back to his world. When he got back, everyone was happy to see him, and when he went to sleep that night, all he could think about was the new friends he had met.


End file.
